He Stole My Heart
by Believe733
Summary: No Wings! What will Max do when she gets a hot new neighbor? Will she fall into a forbidden love or will she suffer in silence. Sounds better than it looks Max/Fang Iggy/Ella
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone I'm back!**

**Fang: Oh no someone please save me **

**Me: Shut up you know you love it here *smiles deviously***

**Fang: *sits in corner of room* let me know when you're done with this insane story.**

**Me: I think it's his time of the month **

**Fang: *hits head against wall***

**Me: Anyway I don't own MR **

Max POV

I woke up to the sound of screaming and chaos… again. I groaned and got up out of my warm soft bed. As I was about to jump back in my little sister Angel came in. "Mom says to put nice clothes on today we have new neighbors." Her real name is Angelina but we call her Angel because well she looks like an angel with her blonde curls and light blue eyes. She looks nothing like the rest of us except for Gazzy, if you can't figure out why he's named that than you have serious issues. "Thanks Ange tell mom I'll be down in a bit." She smiled at me and skipped out of my room. I don't own any "nice" clothes so I put on a nice looking shirt and jean shorts. I grabbed my favorite pair of converse which were black with red laces and slipped them on. As I walked out of my room I hit my head on the wall. "Shit!" Oh crap that was loud. "Maximum Kate Martinez watch you're language!" Yep she heard me. I walked downstairs to the smell of… cookies? I ran into the kitchen and was about to grab a cookie when my mom slapped my hand away. "These are for the new neighbors." I groaned and slumped in my chair.

"Ok guys let's go deliver these cookies!" With that everyone headed out the door and walked over two houses. Angel rang the doorbell and we waited. I heard footsteps come to the door and the door opened. "Hi, Zomg you must be the new neighbors oh are those cookies I love cookies did you know that mhmhm." Another kid put his hand in her mouth. "Sorry about Nudge she tends to talk A lot." Nudge had mocha colored skin brown hair and brown eyes and looked about 13. The guy standing next to her was the complete opposite with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes.**(AN: Iggy won't be blind in this story)** He was probably 6'2 and was fit. "Im Iggy and that's Nudge and hold on a sec Fang get your lazy butt down here!" I heard more footsteps and Holy mother of all cookies. He was so hot, no bad max! This fang kid had black emo like hair, dark obsidian eyes, and was taller than Iggy. I almost dropped the plate of cookies.

My mom pushed me a bit to give up the cookies. I handed them to Nudge and backed away. A woman appeared at the door. "You must be the Martinez's, please come in stay for dinner." She looked just like Iggy but with dark hair like Fang's. Oh no I am not staying for dinner, I started to walk away when my mom said , "We would love to!" This was going to be a long night.

**Me: So what did you guys think?**

**Fang: They probably hated it **

**Me: Shut up **

**Iggy: Hey what up guys?**

**Me: Fang is being a meany **

**Fang: So mature **

**Iggy: Read and Review! Let her know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Wow two chapters in one day im proud**

**Iggy: Isnt hard to write with fake nails**

**Me: Yes Jay forced them on me and now they wont come off HELP!**

**Fang: She kinda looks like a girl**

**Me: *Runs with random knife towards fang***

**Iggy: No you don't *grabs Kam***

**Me: No fair **

**Fang: Kam doesn't own MR**

**Me: Shut up**

Max POV

I was sitting at the table with the new neighbors. So of course thanks to freaking karma I'm sitting next to Mr. Emotionless rock Fang. I've discovered in the last hour that he doesn't talk…. At all. Wow he has muscles I wonder what they feel like. No bad Max ugh why do I keep thinking these things? Let's get one thing straight im not a girly girl and I have never thought I guy was hot or any other crap like that.

"So Max what grade are you in?" asked Ms. Ride. "I'm going into 10th grade" I answered quickly. "Oh how nice so are James and Nick" I gave her a weird look, who are James and Nick? "I'm sorry we call James Iggy and Nick Fang I know that must have been confusing". So that why I didn't understand.

"Thank you so much for the meal Ms. Ride but I'm afraid we have to go." Thank you mom! I nearly jumped out of my seat and ran to the door but of course mom sent me the death glare. Finally we headed out the door and I ran to my room before my mom could give me another wise parental lecture. Notice my fluent use of sarcasm here, it's a second language to me. I jumped on my bed when I realized I had left my phone on the table at the Ride's house. Someone shoot me now, I got up and walked down the stairs to the front door and yelled, "I'll be back soon!" As soon as I walked out the door I ran into a solid black wall thing. What the hell? As I was about to get up I realized the black thing I ran into was Fang and I was on top of him.

I instantly got up and said sorry. I could feel my cheaks burning and I knew I was blushing. He chuckled which was his version of a laugh. "You left your phone" he looked at me amused. "Um thanks?" with that I ran back into my house and into my room, what is wrong with me?! I heard my phone go off, it read

_3 new text messages_

_1: Hey Max it's me Nudge we found your phone so I looked up your number and decided to text. Zomg now we can be like best friends and talk all night. We could talk about boys and clothes and oh I love clothes did you know that? 3 Nudge _

_2: Hey Max its Iggy sorry about Nudge and the whole phone thing, anyways if you need anything text me_

_3: Its Fang are you ok?_

Of course Fang's would be short. I don't know if I should be upset or flattered but I have one new issue. Fang Ride is officially a problem and now he has my phone number, what did I do to deserve this?

**Me: I finally got those stupid nail off **

**Iggy: She is less angry but still wants to kill Fang**

**Fang: *sarcastic* I'm soo scared**

**Me: *pulls against Igyy* Let me get him**

**Iggy: For the sake of Kam's sanity please review **

**Fang: She wants at least 2 reviews before the next chapter **

**Me: Since when have I had sanity *thinks to self***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: First I would like to thank Skatzaa for being my first reviewer and Lunara7 my second you guys rock!**

**Iggy: I give you virtual bacon**

**Fang:*Snoring***

**Me: Thank bacon he's asleep **

**Iggy: I know right?**

**Me: Anyways I'm trying to find the right format to write so sorry about that **

**Iggy: Kam no own MR if she did Dylan would die **

Max POV

So far I have received twenty texts from Nudge asking if we could go shopping and I finally caved in. Now that I think about that was a big mistake. I also got two texts from Iggy asking if everything was cool and asked if I had an alarm clock I didn't use. Then there was Fang he sent me one more text saying if I didn't text back he would climb through my window to talk to me. Ha like his fat head could fit through my window.

I looked at my clock and it read 11:34, I should really get some sleep. So I turned off my lights and climbed in bed. As soon as I was about to fall asleep I hear something outside my window. Slowly I climbed out of my bed when something opened my window and gracefully fell in. Notice the sarcasm people. "Max is that you?" Oh my bacon is that Fang? "What the hell Fang?!" I whisper yelled. He got up and walked towards me. "I wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened earlier." I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see me in the dark.

"Yes Fangsicles I'm fine" I mentally patted myself on the back for coming up with Fangsicles. "Don't call me that Maxiepoo" Ok now I was pissed. Before I could do anything I felt his warm lips on mine and his strong hands wrap around my waist. Every cell in my brain shut down as I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. Wait what the hell am I doing? I pulled back and ran out of my house into the woods. I couldn't let this happen again not since him.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Maxie just one little kiss" he said clearly drunk. "No Dylan your wasted and drunk you don't know what you're doing" I was backed up against the wall of his parents' house. They were gone for the week and wouldn't come back until Saturday which was a whole week away. I felt him grab my waist forcefully and push me up against him. I smelled the liquor on his breath. "Please Dylan I love you don't do this." I pleaded. He pushed me to the ground managing to take my shirt off in the process. He pulled my pants off and did the last thing I would have ever expected him to do. He raped me._

_End Flashback_

I broke down crying. I had no clue where I was, my head hurt from crying, and I could barely breathe. I heard footsteps and leaves crunching coming my way. "Max are you ok?" I was thankful it was dark and he couldn't see my face. "Yea I'm ok." I heard him sigh. "I'm so sorry for what happened back there I didn't mean for that to happen." I contemplated whether or not to trust him. "It's ok I panicked and I didn't mean to run away." With that I leaned in and kissed full on the mouth not pulling away. He wrapped me in his arms our bodies pressed closely together. My hands were wrapped in his hair and it was amazing.

After our mini make out session was done he took me back to me room and put me in bed. "Goodnight Maxiepoo." I playfully punched him. "Goodnight Fangles." He laughed and kissed my forehead before leaping out my window all ninja like. I can't believe I just did that, I mean I enjoyed it but after what happened with Dylan I'm not one hundred percent sure I can trust him. I sighed and plopped my head on the pillow. As I stared at my ceiling I wondered what would happen between me and Fang. Would we last or would he abuse me the same way Dylan did. _Only time will tell_ I remember my dad saying to me when I was little. Only time could tell.

**Me: Oh a twist *giggles***

**Iggy: When do I come back in *pouts***

**Me: Soon my young grasshopper soon**

**Iggy: Im older than you **

**Me: By a month! **

**Fang: *yawns* what did I miss**

**Me: I kissed Iggy**

**Fang: WHAT THE HELL *tries to kill Iggy***

**Me: Calm down I was kidding why so angry?**

**Fang: No reason *sits on bed and blushes***

**Me: We will talk later any who please review**

**Iggy: 2 reviews for a short chapter 3 for a medium and 4 for a long one**

**Me: If the same person reviews more than once it doesn't count**

**Iggy: Bye **

**Me: Until nextime!**


End file.
